The first time we met
by Serenata143
Summary: When Jack moves into a small town he can't help but to fall in love with the nerd of the school. How will this affect them in the future? Contains: Love making:) or smut must of the time the rest is cheesy romance stuff


**Okay so this is my first story I have ever published and I'm kinda scared how this will go . Anyway ignore some puncuation mistakes It's my first time doing this anyway please enjoy!**

**-AnaSerenata**

"Hiccup-ngh" I moaned as I felt his walls tighten around me. " Mhm just a liitle longer."

All hiccup did was moan in response as he moved his hips despretly meeting my steady thrusts. One last thrust hit his prostate sending me and Hiccup tumbling over the edge, after a couple extra thrusts I pulled out of hiccup and plopped right next to him covering us both with my thin blue sheet with snowflakes on them and snuggled closer to hiccup spooning him.

" I love you Hiccup." I said still catching my breath from our previous activities.

"I love you to-RING RING RING!

I woke up dissapointed again I mean I barley came to the town of Berk a week ago and now this Hiccup kid is all I think about I don't even talk to him. Well I've just seen him a few times around. Today is my first day at this towns highschool let's just hope it doesn't go as bad as it always does.

I got up and did my regular morning routine: Took a shower, brushed my teeth and comb my white hair straight. What I decided to wear today was a blue gay pride tank top and a pair of white skinny jeans with my blue and changed my blue lip peirceing into a black ring. After looking in the mirror for a couple of minutes making sure Ilooked descent enough, Iput on my sunglasses and headed downstairs to eat breakfeast Ilooked in my frigde and decided to get apple juice and a piece of toast.

I didn't bother saying bye to my dad clearly he was at a busniess meeting. I went out the door and started making my way to school. It only took 5 minutes tops for me to make it there. I was still fiffteen minutes early so I decided to go get my schedule at the office. As I was walking there a few girls waved and giggled then frowned when they saw my shirt. I had to hold in the laughter , they had no idea did they . I made it and they gave me my classes:

First period: Homeroom , 201

Second period: Reading/ Writting , 206

Third period: History, 203

Fourth period: Math , 209

Lunch

Fifth period: Science, 205

Sixth: P.E. , Gymnasium

Well atleast my classes are close together, I was walking in into my first class when I bumped into someone. So much for my first day going great. I didn't look at their face and I just helped pick up the books they dropped.

"Here, Sorry about th- " My face turned crimson once Isaw who it was, it was hiccup.

"I-It's f-fine I should have seen where Iwas g-going." Hiccup said stuttering his face redder than mine, thats all he said before he went inside the classroom marked 201. 'Well this should be fun' Ithought before going inside.

The day was going painfully slow untill it was lunch time. I went and got my lunch hearing whisper once I stepped in the cafetira. Some about how hot I was or that I was gay... correction I am bisexual . Anyway I got my lunch and headed to the libary upstairs ignoring peoples invitations to sit with them.

Once in the libary I saw someone else's lunch on the table and decided to set my lunch with theirs. I sat and started eating while playing games on my phone. I heard shuffling in front of I looked up to see a blushing hiccup sitting down in front of me. I smiled and all he did was look down at his feet blushing harder.

"Hey, names Jack whats yours?" I said ha as I already didn't know

"H-hiccup" he said quietly

"So , Hiccup what are you doing here all by yourself?"

" R-reading"

" Yeah , I know it's a libary I'm sorry but I'm not that stupid.

That made him giggle a little making me smile finally he's getting used to me being around. He looked up and I saw his green emraled eyes shine with the light. I could stare into his eyes forever , but that was cut short beacause he saw me staring and looked back down I sighed and tried having another conversation with him but the bell rang. He grabbed his things and scurried of to class. I threw away my lunch and headed towards my next class science.

Once I got there I just stood in the front of the class waiting for the students to fill in the seats. The teacher walked in last and sat his desk.

"Alright I guess all the seats are taken but one from now on you'll be Mr. Haddocks lab partner." He said stearnly.

I turned to see who see who he was pointing at it was Hiccup. What the hell , I never saw him walk in might as well get this over with I thought . I walked and sat next to him I waved and he turned crimson. Awe I make him blush


End file.
